


No Limits To Love

by lilolilyrae



Series: Reunions and Confessions [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andronilynh, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, OT3, Post-Canon, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, established andromaquynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Nile has a crush on Andy, and she is afraid that it is going to ruin her place in her new family. Then, she also starts falling for Quynh...
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Reunions and Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	No Limits To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written- mostly on Sunday, though it is already Monday here now by an hour- for the Femslash Fortnight Sunday Prompt 'Confessions'.
> 
> Follow-up to 'Graves Aren't For The Dead', though I think it can pretty much be read as a standalone.  
> Let me know if you want me to write more in this 'verse, and if yes about what exactly!

Pacing up and down her room, Nile tries to calm her thoughts, tries to make this decision based on logic, not emotions.

Except, of course, that it is all about emotions. About feelings – her feelings for Andy.

Nile had never really tried anything with Andy before her latest death. Had flirted, maybe, at least a little, but stopped when Andy didn’t really reciprocate.

She still seemed to be interested in women, maybe even liked her, and Nile had thought that Andy might just have been trying to spare her the pain of the loss that would inevitably come from being with a mortal woman.

Then of course Quỳnh came back, and she had to re-evaluate all of her previous findings – namely, that Andy was not afraid of being with an immortal, but that she only wanted one woman, and that was Quỳnh. They had history, that was for sure – more history than Nile could even imagine. Loved each other, more than she had ever loved anyone herself.

She wouldn’t get in-between that, not in general but especially not with how little time the two might have together.

Trying to stay away from Andy and her crush on her, Nile barely got to know Quỳnh then.

A few months later, Andy was dead, and the rest of the team stuck closer together than ever.

Nile got to see a lot of Quỳnh in those days, as the other woman wasn’t comfortable being alone, or standing still. They went on missions again as quickly as possible, and stayed busy during their downtime, too.

Getting to know her properly, although through the curtain of grief and still-clinging trauma of her time in the sea, Nile started to fall for Quỳnh, love her, even, as fiercely as it was possible to her after only spending more time with her for a few weeks and knowing her at all for months.

She knew, of course, that Quỳnh didn’t reciprocate those feelings, not even remotely over Andromache’s death yet, if she would ever really be.

Nile tried not to feel guilty for her own comparatively small amount of grief. She had only know the eldest immortal for less than a year, they couldn’t expect her to feel the same as they did? And it wasn’t like it hadn’t hit her hard at all, some nights she still cried herself to sleep, sometimes she wanted to turn to her and ask her to show her a new sparring move, or she expected her to make a dry joke to something Nile had said, and it never came.

Andy was gone, and she was still alive. So was Quỳnh, and Nile couldn’t help hoping that maybe some day, she would heal enough to accept Nile into her life more fully.

Then, Andy returned from the deal, literally waking in her grave.  
Now, Nile is falling in love with her all over again, and how fucked up is _that?_

Should she say something?

If yes, what? Just that she likes Andy, or also that she was interested in Quỳnh before?

Maybe she shouldn’t say anything at all. It could tear apart their friendship, their family!

Yes, she should probably pretend like nothing is wrong. Just act like she is fine, and the only problem she could possibly have with it all is being the fifth wheel right now.

But then she’d be lying. Does she really want to keep it from them?

The decision is taken away from her when Andy pushes open the door, barging right in and asking: “What’s up with you pacing like you’re trying to wear a hole in the floor?”

“I love you!” Nile blurts out, then freezes. She can’t believe she just said that. “I- Andy, listen, I’m sorry, I love you, and- I mean, I'm not trying to ruin anything, or get between you and Quỳnh, I mean, I l-like her, too, I just- it's been eating me up, pretending like I don’t feel anything for you, I just had to say something.”

* * *

Nile looks so downright miserable, and Andy stares at her, completely uncomprehending. “Ruin... anything?”

“Yes! I mean, I don't just love you, I _love_ you- that way.”

Andy had already guessed as much, but it doesn’t tell her why Nile is freaking out like this. In front of her, Nile starts pacing again.

“I didn't know whether it was best to tell only you or with Quỳnh there to show that I’m not trying to steal you, but then I figured maybe that would be even worse and I should let you decide- and then I didn’t want to say anything at all, but-” frustrated, she throws up her hands, clawing at her hair. Andy is sincerely worried about her now.

“Steal... me?” she notices that she is talking in confused half sentences- and then, before Nile can try to explain even more, she finally understands – and starts to laugh.

As if on cue, Quỳnh comes through the door behind her.

“What’s so funny?”

Andy snorts. “Nile – Nile said she's afraid she's-” she snorts again- “ _stealing_ me from you-” it sounds so absurd even when she is saying it herself. Stealing her from Quỳnh, like anything could get in-between them? Like she isn’t able to love two people at the same time?

Then, she sees Nile crossing her arms, looking hurt for being laughed at, and Andy quickly turns serious again, not wanting to hurt the woman who looks so much smaller now than the vibrant and energetic Nile she usually knows.

“I’m not making fun of you,” she tries to reassure her. “It’s just- oh, fuck, you’re really stuck in your modern thinking that someone can only be in love with one person at once, are you?”

Next to her, Quỳnh sighs in understanding, stepping closer and squeezing Andy’s arm before walking closer to Nile.

“Is that the problem, why you have been more distant again lately?”

Nile bites her lips, not meeting either of their eyes. “That’s not- I mean, I don’t believe that- I mean, even I kind of love you both at the same time, but that doesn’t mean- feelings don’t mean there’s a relationship, right?”

At her words, Quỳnh beams so brightly, Andy is immediately filled with a wave of pure love for her.

“No, it does not mean that there is,” Quỳnh explains, more patiently than she is in most things. “But it means that maybe, there can be. You said you are in love with both of us?”

Nile gives her a sharp nod, still not meeting their eyes, and Andy steps forward to change that. “Would you want to _be_ with both of us, then?” she asks her, carefully tilting up her face with a finger under her chin before she lets her hand sink again.

Nile’s eyes are wide, like she can’t believe that this is happening.

“You’d be okay with that? I mean – both of you? Because I really don’t want to… Be a homewrecker, or something…”

“What does it look like,” Quỳnh laughs, and Andy smiles, thinking that yes, her and Quỳnh standing in front of Nile together should be answer enough. Still, she knows Nile enough by now to know that she won’t be content with that answer.

“Quỳnh and I are solid,” she starts to explain. “You don’t have to worry about getting between us. If you want to be with us- date us, or whatever you want to call us- you’d date the both of us as a unit, not get in-between anything.”

“Although we have both taken our own lovers in the past,” Quỳnh chimes in. “Though not often for something long-term or serious.”

Andy nods. “Anyway. Damn, it’s not like I can promise you this will work out, we’re only just getting to know each other. But from what I do know, I think I want to be with you, and I know Quỳnh feels the same. And you _really_ don’t need to worry about getting in-between us.” She can’t help snort again at the last part, and Nile gives a slight grin.

“It was really silly of me to think that, huh?”

“Not silly,” Quỳnh corrects her. “You just have a limited world-view.”

“I’m sure there’s an insult somewhere in there,” Nile says drily, but she’s grinning properly now, and it feels like they can joke together again the way they used to before it started getting awkward.

“There’s always an insult in Quỳnh’s words if you look hard enough,” Andy deadpans, and Quỳnh pokes her in the side, hard enough to make her almost lose her balance. Nile has to laugh watching them, and there is something in her expression, not quite a desperate yearning but more a hope of being part of a relationship like theirs some day. Part of this relationship, properly.

“So, what do you say? Want to take us out on a date?”

Quỳnh is bouncing on her toes in anticipation, and Nile smiles her brilliant bright smile.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, click kudos to let me know! <3  
> & nice comments always make me smile.
> 
> Also let me know if you want me to write more in this 'verse, and if yes about what exactly! Should I bring back Lykon or not? More focus on backstory, plot in general, or future Andronilynh kitsch or smut? Prompts are welcome, though as always no promises on if/when I'll get around to writing them!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/645679614168039424), please reblog my fic links if you want to support my writing :)


End file.
